Multispectral fluorescence cryoslice imaging has been previously used to measure drug distribution ex-vivo in standalone or retrofitted cryoslice imagers [1,2]. Such specificity in a single imaging system can result in high cost per scan. For high throughput and low cost, it would be valuable to construct a fluorescence imager with a corresponding software package that can work in tandem with common cryoslicing instruments which are already in place. To that end, the methods outlined here demonstrate a workflow of cryofluorescence imaging techniques for a versatile, transportable add-on to existing cryoslicing instruments.